Lubrication systems for internal combustion engines include an oil pan providing a reservoir of lubrication oil that is circulated through a variety of passages for lubricating the internal moving parts of the engine. An oil pump is operated by and synchronized with the crank shaft of the engine to draw oil from the oil reservoir and circulate the oil through the engine. The oil is transmitted under pressure through an oil filter to clean the oil prior to circulating the oil through the engine.
It is known for oil filters to include spaced apart entry holes around an outer periphery of the filter to allow oil to pass through and into the filter. It is known to provide an exit passageway through the center of the oil filter, to allow oil to flow from the filter back to the automobile engine for lubrication, purposes. It is known to provide the oil filter attachment by way of a threadable connection received by a male member on the engine. Basic systems as described have been used successfully for a lengthy period of time.
Advancements in engine design, including changes to improve fuel efficiency and engine reliability have developed a desire to cool the engine oil to minimize heat buildup. It is known to provide a radiator-like device operatively connected to the oil filter, and to flow the oil through the cooler in heat transfer relationship with a coolant also flowing through the cooler. In this way, heat is transferred from the oil to the coolant, and heat build-up in the oil is reduced. It is further known to use one piece connector bolts to connect the cooler device to the filter and to connect either the filter or the cooler device to the engine. A problem with known connector arrangements of this type is that the required dimensions of the bolt necessitate fabrication by machining or other expensive fabrication techniques. Cold forming and other less expensive fabrication techniques can not be used. Machining a bolt of this type adds significantly to the manufacturing cost and expense and generates significant material waste.
Another disadvantage of known connector bolts of the one-piece type is that engine configurations and the sizes and shapes of oil coolers oil filters used thereon vary from one engine to another. Accordingly, the connector bolt by which the cooler is attached to the engine may differ in length significantly from one engine to another engine. As a result, manufacturers of engine connector bolts for oil coolers have had to manufacture a variety of different parts for the different engine configurations on which the bolts are used. Engine assembly plants must stock and distribute connector bolts of all required sizes. The manufacture and handling of multiple sizes decreases efficiency and increases complexity as well as potential errors. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector bolt assembly that can be adjusted for use on engines of different sizes to minimize complexity. It is further desirable to provide a connector bolt assembly that can be manufactured by inexpensive techniques.